


Bruises and Kisses

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Perry heals them up while giving them hugs and kisses, Perry starts crying, Perry the overprotecive platypus, The boys are hurt, since they just knocked out a couple of thugs while getting black eyes and bruises, the best caring platypus in the world, they are brave kids to get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Perry goes through multiple emotions after seeing how badly beaten up Phineas and Ferb are, and they are just kids!
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Perry the Platypus, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bruises and Kisses

Sometimes, Perry wonders what life would be like if he wasn’t a secret agent. Being a platypus who just walks around and chatters can be good enough for him to be an actual pet. It’s better when he also gets to watch his two brave boys building ideas and creations of numerous projects they’ve held in their backyard, in which they all disappear. But nothing says like a good relaxing break from work as his family were out for today. In fact, his boys should be home from school and will be happy to see him. It is going to be five minutes until the bus gets here, Perry will happily give the best hugs and kisses to them once they get into the backyard. So he waits for the usual sound of the bus stopping at the house.

But that’s not what happened. Five minutes later, the bus arrives. Only to have it skip their house and move on, which got Perry’s full attention. It never skips the boys’ stop, except if they were sick or on vacation. This worried the platypus very much, thinking that they could be a school for some reason. Then he started to think if their parents might have picked them up and were somewhere else. Yeah, that’s what he likes to think about. The boys are safe, he knows that. They're smart enough not to get themselves in danger or trouble and always have this plan that mostly works out well. 

It was an hour later and Perry’s conscience was starting to stress him out with anxiety and fear. If what his mind was telling him about the boys with their parents, he could be wrong. Because when he went inside, there was an unanswered message on the home phone. It was Linda’s voice on the other side, telling the boys to make sure their chores are done before she and Lawrence get home. It was a red alarm going off inside Perry’s head, sweating milk in deep fear with his heart pounding furiously and quick. If they weren’t with the boys, where are they? In a quick rush, he runs down to the tree with the secret elevator behind it, along with putting on his fedora as he thought this has to be some sort of rescue mission. 

Upon making it to his lair, he logs onto his huge computer screen and starts checking the security cameras around the house and the street to see if he could find his boys. Nothing that resembles them comes up, making Perry think that his boys are deeply doomed by something. At first, he thought that it could have been his nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz and that this was a revenge plan he wanted. On the other hand, Perry knows well that Doof wouldn’t kidnap children for his inators nor revenge. He really was good with children and had always wished of going to school as a science teacher which Perry supported very well. So if this was just some common kidnapper who wants a ransom, the platypus will make sure to break their bones and save his boys from wherever they are. Back on the security footage, things changed. His boys finally made it on the screen, it looked like they were taking the sidewalk home which made him wonder why. Another thing that saw was how Phineas was limping weirdly as if he sprained his ankle or something. The two boys went inside the house, safe and sound as Perry likes it. 

He was now very happy to know that Phineas and Ferb made it back and now wants to give them hugs and kisses. So Perry runs back to the elevator, going upwards, then into the backyard. Walking and opening the backdoor, he calls out, “I’m so glad you’re here.” Unfortunately his smile went away after seeing the state of his own boys, bruised, scratched, and a black eye coming from the both of them, sitting on the couch with ice packs. “Guys! What happened to you!?” His mind went in his mother protective mode that wants answers from them. He pacely walks over there, hopping on the couch as he stands between the two. 

“It’s….personal.” Phineas says, sounding like he doesn’t want to talk to Perry. 

“Personal!? Are you telling me that you won’t tell me why the two of you are beaten up!?” He freaks out in both fear and anger, as if they don’t trust him for some reason. 

“We’re fine Perry, we know how to handle things.” It’s been a proven fact that these boys were hurt and they acted like it wasn’t much. “It wasn’t a big deal anyway.”

Perry was about to lose his mind to see something this horrific and yet be calm at the same time. “Phineas…” He gets close to the boy's face, his beak touching his nose. “Whatever you and Ferb are hiding from me, I’m going to find out and things will not be pretty for the both of us. So tell me what you are hiding and I’ll go easy on you two.” 

Phineas really changed his thoughts after that. He knows that Perry is very dangerous when it comes to hiding or sneaking things away from him that are very important. Once, he broke down the closet door after he and Ferb locked it because the two wanted to write some ideas for their plan late at night. It surprised him to know how strong the two foot platypus really was. “Fine, we missed the bus on purpose so we can fight some crime in that alleyway you told us not to go.” 

Perry hopped down the couch, pacing back and forth. He was trying to keep himself calm and stable, making sure that he won’t destroy the whole house. “I can’t believe you did what I told you not to do!” He shouts angrily at the two. “What were you thinking!?” 

“We just wanted to help that’s all. Me and Ferb agreed that we could be spies for today and fight those guys who kept mugging people.” Phineas explains more, making Perry even more mad.

“You’re lucky that they haven’t killed you!” He shouts back.

“Well yeah because we knocked them out and the police arrived. They called us heroes.” It’s a surprising twist that came from the boy’s mouth. “It took a few bursings, but we did it.” 

Perry immediately jumped back on the couch, standing on Phineas’s legs with his face close to the others. It looked like Perry was about to bite him on the nose, but instead he gave a nice, tight hug. He goes over to Ferb to do the same thing. “I was worried about you two! I thought that someone kidnapped you and that I’ll never see you again.” He weeps, tears coming out of the platypus’s eyes. “Why did you have to make me this worried with all of your ideas?” 

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other as this was the first time they witnessed Perry crying. “It’s okay Perry, we’re sorry for making you worry about us.” Phineas says, comforting him and patting his back after Perry sits down in the middle. “How worried were you before.” 

He sniffles and wipes his tears. “If you weren’t home any sooner, I would have called every agent to look for you, including me.” He grabs both of their hands and uses them to sooth his cheeks. Phineas smiles and pets his head, taking the fedora off of him. “It’s hard to let you guys do things on your own if I’m not allowed to come with you.” 

“I know. We promise that this will be the last time we do this.” And Perry will make sure of that. Right now, he’s in the need to bandage his boys up with wraps, more ice packs, and a whole bunch of hugs and kisses for each of them. He hops off the couch and goes into the secret component under the floorboard, getting out Perry’s own special medical kit which includes everything the secret agent needs to medicine Phineas and Ferb. “Whoa, we didn’t know you had that.”

“Oh this? I had it from the beginning and now I finally get to use it.” He happily opens it up and starts working on the damages the kids received. Perry puts the wraps on their arms, legs, even lifting up their shirts to see even more bruising which made Perry growling in anger. “If they walk away from this, I’m going to bury them alive.” He threatens, protecting his boys no matter what, even if it breaks the OWCA protocol. 

“After we knew that you were a secret agent, we’ve been seeing you a lot more aggressive and angry lately, why is that?” Phineas asks a very great question. It’s a wonder why the boys weren’t scared of him yet after acting like he was in control. It could have been the stress from work and needed to let out some steam, not on the boys though. Other times, it could be how annoying they were with their rebellious acts on staying up late or not telling their guardian where they were going while he was at work. Strange enough, he doesn’t know the real reason behind it.

“I’m not sure. Here, put some ice on these.” He hands the ice packs to them for their black eyes which had swollen up pretty good. “How hard did these guys hit you?” 

“Not enough for us to knock out that’s for sure.” Ferb said with confidence and bravery. Phineas laughs while Perry wasn’t sure how to react to that. 

“Yeah Ferb, we are tough kids.” He agrees.

“You two are just so…..” Perry tried to find the right word for them.

“Brave?” Phineas said.

“Awesome?” Ferb said.

“Ridiculously risk takers.” He finishes his sentence. “It’s why I haven’t brought you into missions yet.”

“Oooo, we should go to one.” The red haired boy sounded excited enough to go with that plan. “It’ll be so fun.”

“No, no, no. I am NOT going to let you innocent boys put yourselves in danger again. You hear me Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?” 

“Yes sir.” Phineas said with a sigh. 

“Good. One more thing…” Perry smirks before leaning over to Phineas to start giving him kisses on his cheeks. 

“Perry…..” He giggly says, trying to get Perry off. “Give them to Ferb, he likes them more than I do.”

“You both love them equally.” Perry said to him before going over to Ferb to do the same thing, this time Ferb wasn’t fighting back. “Now that’s done. Do you two have homework?”

“Oh yeah, but it’s done.” Phineas answers, giving Perry a reason to doubt that.

“After a long day you had, I’m not sure that you had some time to do some homework.” Perry raises his eyebrow.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that we did it before the bell rang, unless you forgot that we’re geniuses.” Now Perry was starting to trust him, making him blush in embarrassment.

“Right. I do tend to forget that your gifts do amaze me. Along with those inventions you’ve built over the summer.” He sits down on the couch again, relaxing just a bit. “Oh by the way, your mom called and asked for you two to do chores.” 

“Can’t we just relax for a moment Perry? We did just fight crime.” Phineas asks, trying to convince him.

“Oh I wish, but I bet it’s going to be a lot worse than beating up some thugs. Plus you got to get an explanation for those marks.” 

“You do have a point. Come on Ferb, let’s get to work.” So Phineas and Ferb start their work on both their chores and their idea on how they can explain the bruises and black eyes on them while Perry silently listens into their conversation before going into a deep state of relaxation, closing his eyes as he sleeps peacefully on the couch. His arm tosses the fedora behind the couch to make sure the others won’t see it when they come home. And after all of this time, he really wonders if Phineas and Ferb will keep their word if they’ll stop their dangerous acts and start acting normal. Maybe he’s been too soft on them lately, but yet harsh. He’ll see tomorrow and find out the truth.


End file.
